


Files from the I.D.P.F

by CorvusVonWolff



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 22:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16228760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorvusVonWolff/pseuds/CorvusVonWolff
Summary: A draft for an original concept. This work is primarily meant to parody Isekai anime/manga as well as other tropes we see in contemporary fiction. The story follows the jaded officers of the IDPF -- the Inter-Dimensional Police Force -- and their valiant efforts to maintain law and order across the multi-verse.





	Files from the I.D.P.F

The doors to the Overlord's chamber flew open as the party reached the final floor of the lair. Five heroes strode into the long, torch-lit corridor, flanked by heavy pillars of black, sinister stone. At the end of the corridor, sat a large, spiky throne where the Overlord calculated his malicious conquest of the lands of Ozmefaile. Though tired and drained from fighting through the fiends and minions of the Overlord, our heroes' spirits remained bright as the sun, confident that with the Sword of Legend, they will be able to defeat the evil arch-fiend once and for all. Suddenly, there was a burst of black mist swirling around the throne, as the villainous Overlord, clad in jet black armor and eyes glowing blood red, materialized in front of our heroes.  


"GREETINGS," boomed the villain, with a sneer, "I'VE BEEN EXPECTING YOU, OH, LEGENDARY HERO"  


The leader of the band -- a young man wearing silvery armor, a blue fur-lined cape, and a golden crown -- stepped forward with blade drawn.  


"Naxxremis! I have come to put an end to your villainy!" said the hero, "With the legendary sword, Gaiaboligiamystalaingunugirchuchumaru, I will seal away your tyranny forever!"  
"OH HOH~! YOU THINK YOU CAN DEFEAT ME WITH THAT PUNY SWORD?" boasted the Overlord, "FOOLISH MORTAL. NO WEAPON IN THIS WORLD CAN DEFEAT ME! I AM INVINCIBLE! LOOK UPON ME AS YOUR GOD!"  
"Never! I will never bow down to the likes of you!" cried the hero, defiantly, "With my friends by my side, we will defeat you! Your foul majicks cannot stand against the power of our Friendship!"  


Having finally lost his patience with the stubbornness of the five heroes, the Overlord threw back his cape and summoned a foul-looking mace for the final battle.  


"WE'RE NOT SO DIFFERENT, YOU AND I," the arch-fiend growled, "ONCE I DEFEAT YOU ONCE AND FOR ALL, YOU WILL SOON UNDERSTAND THAT DARKNESS-"

BANG!

A sound akin to the roar of thunder rang out in that court of evil, abruptly cutting off the Overlord's speech. The arch-fiend's eyes rolled up in his head as he collapsed onto the cold marble floor, dead as a door nail. Shocked, the party looked up to where the villain once stood and saw a woman, clad in a strange blue uniform, who had been standing behind the Overlord. In her right hand was a very large revolver, smoke still pouring from the barrel, before she gave it a customary whirl before holstering it.  


"God! I can't stand those friggin' overblown, dramatic monologues about 'the power of darkness' or some other hogwash!" she yelled in frustration, pulling a flask from her back pocket.  


The heroes looked at the new figure in awe as she took a swig from the flask, trying to process what had just happened.  


"Bu-But wait!" cried Ozmandious, the sheepish mage of the party, "I thought he couldn't be defeated by weapons from this world!"  


Wiping her face, the stranger gave the mage an annoyed look and gently patted the revolver on her hip.  


"Does this look like it's from your world?" she simply asked, silencing the inquisitive, soft-spoken mage.  


She then turned to the leader of the party and shouted, "You! You're Kaneko Kano, right? The one that got stuck in this world on accident?"  


Kaneko's face brightened as he finally found someone else from Earth! Finally, his journey was at it's end! He could go home!  


"Yes! I've been stuck here for 5 years! During this time, I've become the hero of legend and heir to-"  


"Alright, sunshine" the stranger said, cutting him off, "That's real nice and all, but I'm from the IDPF, and you're in violation of Inter-Dimensional Law 007-17896: Statue 12 and Imma need to bring you in for questioning."  


Stepping forward, the officer twisted the young hero's arm, forcing him to drop the legendary sword, and placed handcuffs on his wrists. Despite the young man's protests, the officer pulled him over to the side of the room where a portal suddenly opened up. With a grunt, the officer shoved the legendary hero through the portal and followed closely behind, disappearing into the portal. It then closed abruptly behind her, leaving the remaining four heroes flabbergasted and confused as to what just happened.


End file.
